falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Broken Hills
"Vats of Goo" Broken Hills was a mining town in the western part of the pre-War state of Nevada. After the war of 2077, it became a safehaven, inhabited by humans, super mutants, and ghouls, living together in relative harmony. Background Shortly after the Master's defeat, a super mutant named Marcus wandered aimlessly until he encountered Jacob, a Brotherhood of Steel knight in power armor who had pledged himself to the extermination of all mutants. Marcus and Jacob fought for a period of time, but soon realized the futility of their battle. They became friends, even though Marcus still thought that Jacob would have been improved by a dip in the FEV vats. As they wandered through the wastes, they attracted a small following of war refugees. The refugees believed that Marcus's strength and Jacob's power armor offered them a certain level of protection from the hazardous wasteland. Eventually, Marcus and Jacob led the refugees to settle in Broken Hills to exploit the uranium mine there. Broken Hills provides all the uranium that Vault City and Gecko need for their atomic power plants. The radiation-resistant ghouls and mutants that live and work in Broken Hills make ideal uranium miners since they are not affected by exposure to radiation. Unfortunately, since Vault City will deal only with humans, the miners must use human traders as their intermediaries. These human salesmen charge the miners an exorbitant commission for their work. Tensions in this multiracial community have risen to a fever pitch because the human merchants have been accused of outright theft of the fruits of the miners' hard-earned labor.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets With the destruction of the conspiracy to destroy the mutants, Broken Hills began to thrive. Then the uranium ran out. The city, having lost its sole reason for existing, slowly dispersed. The residents carried their riches with them, leaving the place a wind-swept, desolate ghost town. A few holdouts remained, but eventually, they too disappeared. Location Broken Hills can be found twenty squares east and fifteen squares south of Arroyo. Layout The Broken Hills uranium mine is worked by the town's super mutant population. The radiation in the mine has minimal effect on them and their great strength aids in the physically taxing labor. The mine does require an air purifier, however, as toxic gas build-up makes the mine inoperable unless it is regularly filtered. The town's lifeblood comes from the uranium mine. Broken Hills has its own operational refinery operated by ghouls. If uranium ore is purchased from a caravan, the refinery will produce refined uranium in return. The town is powered by a small reactor that runs off of uranium slugs and produces ample power for the community. The uranium trade runs to the NCR and Vault City as well as trafficking brahmin herds across the wastes. The uranium trade is so important to so many towns' existence that even Vault City will check their unrelenting bigotry for outsiders and mutants and trade valuable medical supplies and money for uranium ore. Ever since the mine's air purifier broke down, uranium production has halted, leading to an economic crisis in Broken Hills. Random encounters in the Broken Hills area feature Unity patrols of humans, ghouls, and mutants which are friendly to players with positive karma. Downtown If anything, Micky's presence well indicates a broken Broken Hills economy. Ghouls operate the uranium plant which is located downtown. Marcus can be found in front of the jail, and player characters in need of work can visit the caravan office, operated by Bill. Liz runs the general store in town. Residential Broken Hills offers a resort-like setting for unprejudiced, mutated, and motivated individuals looking to make a fortune mining for uranium. Once threatening, dangerous mutated cacti from the wastes have been placed into pens to make attractive lawn-spaces along the length of the main street. The residential area houses ghouls and super mutants, as well as one scientist, his chess-playing radscorpion, and a talking spore plant. Mine The Broken Hills uranium mine is worked by the town's super mutant population. The radiation in the mine has minimal effect on them and their great strength aids in the physically taxing labor. The mine does require an air purifier, however, as toxic gas build-up makes the mine inoperable unless it is regularly filtered. The town's lifeblood comes from the uranium mine. Underground The underground is a base home to rats, but super mutants, such as Francis, claim to have seen people in the underground. The Chosen One discovers that many people died here due to their own super mutant prejudice by completing the quest Find the missing people for Marcus. Conflict It's not always easy for humans, ghouls, and super mutants to live together. This has culminated in a conspiracy to rid Broken Hills of its mutated citizens, led by human purist and store owner Jacob. The conspiracy has resulted in the arrest and incarceration of several of Joseph's supporters as well as the murder of several civilians. Their bodies have been dumped in the town's caves and sewers in hopes of destabilizing Broken Hills and starting conflict. Jacob also sabotaged the mine's air purifier, temporarily halting mine operation. He ultimately hoped to detonate the purifier and bring the whole mine down on all the super mutants working inside. In opposition to Jacob are the mutants, mine foreman Zaius, and the arm wrestling champ Francis. There is also a conspiracy on the mutant side, instigated by Francis, which the player discovers upon finding a note on the corpses in the secret tunnel system under Broken Hills. The note proves that the mutants hoped to frame the anti-mutant faction in the town for the deaths of the townspeople. Inhabitants Notes Uranium ore can be obtained either from a wandering merchant in a random encounter in the Broken hills area or from the hidden cave to the right of the entrance just inside the uranium mine. Vault City travel log Appearances Broken Hills appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned by Marcus in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Broken Hills is based on the real world location Broken Hills, Nevada, a ghost town with a gold and silver mine of the same name. * Broken Hills could also be a reference to Broken Hill, a town in Australia known for its silver, lead and zinc mining, and also the namesake for the Broken Hill Proprietary Company, the largest mining company in the real world. This could be a reference to Mad Max, as The Road Warrior (known as Mad Max 2 in Australia) was shot on location near Broken Hill. This would be yet another in a long line of Mad Max references featured throughout the Fallout series. Bugs * Access to the normally inaccessible section of the map on the westernmost edge is possible, on the square adjacent to the fence on one side and the red exit grid on the other. By clicking on the other side of the fence, the Chosen One will walk offscreen, and come back on the other side of the fence. There are footlockers in this new area containing the town's store's inventories. ** If explosives are armed with an extended wait period and placed into the first footlocker, returning to speak with a shopkeeper will result in that individual now having lit explosives in their inventory. ** Even if Jacob is in jail, his inventory in the new room will still restock. ** Refrain from saving, reloading or changing from one zone to another while the armed explosives are waiting to go off, as this can cause crashes. * An infinite money exploit exists at the uranium refinery behind the caravan office. Bring uranium ore to the glowing white ghoul. If the player character agrees to have the ore refined for $1000, which takes one in-game day, the ghoul will ask to buy it back for $1500. At the dialogue screen where the ghoul buys the refined ore, repeat the conversation to sell repetitively, using the relevant number keys to speed the process. References Category:Broken Hills de:Broken Hills fr:Broken Hills pl:Broken Hills ru:Брокен Хиллс pt:Broken Hills uk:Брокен Хіллс zh:破碎丘